Force Code
This segment is a parody of Source Code and Star Wars. This segment is from the episode Force Code/Flammable. thumb|right|300px|Video of Short Segment Plot The segment begins with Colter waking up in the Dome. He doesn't know what happened to him except for a bomb exploding. Then Colleen tells him he is now part of a military project that allows him to take control of other people's bodies. She also told him that he needs to go back and prevent the bomb exploding the Death Star. Colter is transferred into a clone trooper near an army of them. However, the Death Star explodes and Colter goes back to the Geodesic Dome to tell Colleen what happens. Colleen tells him that he has 8 minutes to defuse the bomb. However, because Colter helps someone, goofs off, and relaxes a lot, the Death Star always gets destroyed. He then tells Colleen he wants to be someone else and he gets to be Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise. However, Dark Vader slices him and the Death Star gets destroyed. Then he is transferred back to a clone trooper and decides to escape. However, he lands on Alderaan and that planet gets destroyed by the Death Star. Finally, he asks Colleen how they are sending him back. So Colleen tells him but that blew his mind. The segment ends with corruption. References *Ryan Reynolds Characters *Colter Stevens *Colleen Goodwin *Clone Troopers *Snoova *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Colter in disguise) *Dark Vader *Dr. Rutledge Transcript (Segment begins with DNA buzzing around) (DNA goes to Colter Stevens who is just waking up.) Colter Stevens: What--Where am I? (Scene looks around to a camera, TV screen turning on with "static" sounds, and blue underwear) Colter Stevens: All I remember is an explosion, and then,-- (TV monitor turns on) Colleen Goodwin: Captain, you are part of the source code, a military project that allows you to take over someone else's body. Colter Stevens: (Holding a mirror) Oh, thank goodness. I thought this was my real face. Colleen Goodwin: Actually, it is. We haven't sent you back yet. Colter Stevens: Oh. Well, how about putting me into the body of Ryan Reynolds? I've always like his...career. Colleen Goodwin: Captain, there's no time. There was an explosion, and we need you to keep going back until you can stop it. (Colleen presses button and sents Colter to an army of clone troopers.) Colter Stevens: Whoa, what a rush. Clone Trooper: Hey, buddy. You should put your helmet on. This is probably going to hurt. Colter Stevens: What's going to hurt? (Death Star explodes) (Subtitles "Force Code" appear in DNA style and disappear the same way too.) (Scene goes to Colter's eyes) Colleen Goodwin: What did you find out? Colter Stevens: (While head looking damaged) That those helmets don't protect diddly squat. Colleen Goodwin: Then we'll have to keep sending you back. I'm giving you 8 minutes. Don't let anything get in the way of you stopping the bomb. (Colleen presses button) Colter Stevens: Wait-- (Colten is transferred as a clone trooper guarding a ship) Unknown Person: Hey, down there. Can you give us a hand with this? Colter Stevens: Eh, I got 8 minutes. (Colter and another clone trooper go into the ship to help) (Death Star gets destroyed) (Colter is transferred as a clone trooper outside of an access to things) Clone Trooper: Prisoner transfer. Colter Stevens: Eh, I got 8 minutes. Snoova: (Roars) (Snoova shoots Colter with laser beam) (Death Star gets destroyed) (Colter is transferred as a clone trooper in a hallway) (Scene goes to a man giving a massage to an alien) Colter Stevens: Eh, I got 8 minutes. (Death Star gets destroyed) (Scene goes back to Colter (who is badly damaged) back to the Geodesic Dome) Colter Stevens: Maybe you should send me back as someone else. Colleen Goodwin: Worth a shot. (Colleen presses button and Colter is transferred into Obi-Wan Kenobi) Colter Stevens: A lightsaber? Now, this ought to do the trick. Dark Vader: (Wheezes) Colter Stevens: Oh, no, wait! (Dark Vader slices Colter Stevens) (Death Star gets destroyed) (Scene goes back to Colter (Who is more badly damaged then before) back to the Geodesic Dome) Colter Stevens: This is starting to annoy me. Colleen Goodwin: How do you think the audience feels? (Colleen presses button and Colter is transferred as a clone trooper near Escape Pod 5) Colter Stevens: Forget her. I'm getting off this ticking time bomb. (Colter goes into escape pod and lands on Alderaan) Colter Stevens: Ha! Suckers. Let's see who's laughing now-- (Scene goes to a sign saying "Welcome to Alderaan") (Death Star shoots a laser to Alderaan and Alderaan gets destroyed) (Scene goes back to Colter (Who is now in a full cast) back to the Geodesic Dome) Colter Stevens: Enough! I can't take this anymore! How are you even doing this? Colleen Goodwin: It's quite simple, really. A person's brain stays alive long enough for us to send a second person back in the first person's body (Colter's head slowly starts to get big) while speaking about it in the third person. Send the second person back-- (Colter's head explodes) Dr. Rutledge: I told you it would blow his mind. (Dings) (Scene becomes corrupted and goes to Animated Marginals, thus ending the segment) Trivia *When he woke up, Colter had no mirror in his hand. However, after Colleen told him about the military project, he has one. *The Death Star exploded 5 times in all and Alderaan 1 time. Plus Colter's head one time too. *Once Colter landed on the Alderaan planet. There was music playing same to Ben 10 Franklin. *Antagonist: *There is a running gag when Colter says Heh,I got 8 Minutes. and screws up and the Death star explodes Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movie Segment Category:Transcripts Category:Segments